Ladies
by MadMeary
Summary: Rebekah était avec ses frères dans le château des de Martel, le serviteur de cette famille française, Lucien Castle, les avait aider à passer pour les enfants du comte de Guise, afin qu'ils puissent séjourner ici.


**Voici mon dernier one-shot de l'année 2018. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2019. C'est la première fois que j'écris une relation amoureuse entre deux femmes alors veuillez me pardonner si ce n'est pas très bien réussi. L'univers de The Originals est à Julie Plec.**

 **Ladies**

Rebekah était avec ses frères dans le château des de Martel, le serviteur de cette famille française, Lucien Castle, les avait aider à passer pour les enfants du comte de Guise, afin qu'ils puissent séjourner ici. La jeune Mikaelson était plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir vivre quelques temps sans craindre que leur père ne les trouve et ne les tue.

Le comte, ses nombreux invités, quelques serviteurs et les originels étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, lorsque deux personnes supplémentaires y pénétrèrent. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, et d'une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Rebekah ne pu la quitter des yeux, et lorsque celle-ci s'en aperçue elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

« Qui sont-ils ?, entendit-elle son frère Klaus demander à Lucien.

-Ce sont les enfants du comte, le seigneur Tristan et sa sœur lady Aurora, le renseigna-t-il. »

Aurora c'était un joli prénom, qui allait bien à celle qui le portait, elle était aussi belle que le jour qui se levait sur le monde. Les de Martel se rapprochèrent d'eux, et leur père les présenta aux de Guise. Après cela les hommes se mirent à bavarder ensemble, laissant les deux jeunes filles à l'écart.

« Vous êtes ravissante lady Rebekah, la complimenta la comtesse.

-Vous aussi lady Aurora, vous êtes magnifique, répondit-elle sincère.

-Je vous remercie...Vous avez beaucoup de frères, nota-t-elle.

-Parfois je me dis que j'en ai trop, vous qui n'en avez qu'un vous avez de la chance, affirma-t-elle.

-Est-ce si horrible que ça ?, lui demanda la rousse.

-Cela dépend des jours et de s'ils ont décidé de tous faire de votre journée un enfer, dit-elle.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, amusée par l'expression que la blonde venait de faire. La vampire rit à son tour, contaminée par le son que produisait l'humaine.

Elles discutèrent un long moment, jusqu'au moment où il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Je sens que vous et moi allons devenir de très bonnes amies lady Rebekah, affirma Aurora en lui prenant les mains.

-Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur ma lady, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Après cela la fille de Martel lui dit bonne nuit, alla saluer les autres invités, et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait pour la reconduire à sa chambre.

Des serviteurs les menèrent jusqu'aux leur, et la dernière des originels apprécia la sienne. Des servantes l'aidèrent à se déshabiller et à se changer, et à se mettre au lit. Elle pensa que vivre ainsi pour toujours lui plairait énormément. Elle repensa à Aurora, elle venait à peine de la rencontrer et pourtant elle se sentait proche d'elle comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. C'était la première fille avec laquelle elle s'entendait si bien, et elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les Mikaelsons séjournaient chez les de Martel, il faisait beau, et il avait été décidé que les deux enfants du comte et Rebekah et ses frères iraient se promener dans les environs. Les garçons s'amusaient à des divers jeux et les filles décidèrent de s'installer sur un rondin de bois afin de se coiffer mutuellement. Aurora fut celle qui commença, et Rebekah ressentit des frissons en sentant les petits doigts de son amie jouer avec sa chevelure.

Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait étrange lorsque la française la touchait ou la regardait, elle avait des drôles de sensations dans le ventre, et elle éprouvait un immense sentiment de bonheur. Elle avait chaud à l'intérieur lorsqu'Aurora lui souriait, et elle ne vivait plus que pour ce sourire.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant que l'humaine lui faisait des tresses d'un geste appliqué et pratiqué avec une grande facilité. Elle était bien, elle regrettait seulement de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la chaleur du soleil comme avant, lorsqu'elle était encore mortelle.

« J'ai terminé Rebekah, annonça Aurora en retirant ses mains de ses cheveux.

-Merci, c'est très bien réussi, cela me plaît, la remercia-t-elle, à présent c'est à mon tour de te coiffer, déclara-t-elle.

Son amie lui tourna le dos et la blonde se mit au travail, la chevelure de la de Martel sentait délicieusement bon les fleurs, elle avait l'impression de respirer l'été à travers eux. Ils étaient si doux que c'était un vrai plaisir de les tresser. Elle prenait son temps afin de ne pas terminer trop vite et pouvoir continuer de la toucher. Elle ignorait d'où venait son obsession pour le contact avec la peau de la comtesse mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

-J'ai fini Aurora, même si je pense que j'ai moins bien réussi que toi, avoua-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout, c'est parfait Rebekah, je t'assure, j'aime beaucoup, la contredit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

La vampire fut troublée, elle se surprit même à regarder la bouche de sa compagne et d'avoir envie de l'embrasser. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, c'était sûrement la faute de son nouveau statut, oui c'était ça, c'était parce qu'elle était devenue une créature immortelle, il fallait encore qu'elle s'y habitue, c'était forcément cela...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tout va bien Aurora, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme amie, mentit-elle.

Les iris de la française se mirent à briller de joie, et elle étreignit très fort la blonde, étreinte à laquelle celle-ci répondit. C'était son vampirisme qui était responsable, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

-Moi aussi je suis très heureuse que nous soyons amies, murmura la petite rousse. »

Il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le dîner, tout le long du trajet les deux jeunes femmes se tinrent par la main, sans que quiconque ne fasse le moindre commentaire. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange, et c'était un signe de grande affection amicale, rien de choquant.

Cette nuit-là, la Mikaelson dormit assez mal, elle ne parvint pas à se retirer de l'esprit l'envie qu'elle avait eu de poser ses lèvres sur l'autre fille. Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse d'Aurora ? Était-ce l'amour ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour la comtesse ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle ne pouvait rester ainsi.

Elle se leva et ouvra lentement la porte de sa chambre. Elle vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, et une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était seule, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de la fille du comte de Martel. Elle hésita à frapper, après tout il était tard, et elle devait probablement dormir, contrairement à elle qui n'y arrivait pas, et qui n'y arriverait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à ses questions. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle y découvrit son amie assise sur son lit pensive.

« Aurora tu es malade ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Rebekah, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, non je vais bien, je réfléchissais juste, et toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, lui confia-t-elle.

-Quelque chose te perturbe?, la questionna-t-elle.

-D'une certaine manière on peut dire que oui, répondit-elle.

-Dis-moi de quoi il retourne, je pourrais peut-être t'aider et chasser ce qui te trouble, lui conseilla l'humaine.

-Je ne sais pas Aurora, tu pourrais prendre peur et ne plus vouloir être mon amie, et cela me ferait beaucoup trop de peine, dit-elle.

-Rebekah, je te jure que rien de ce que tu ne me diras ne fera moins t'aimer, tu es mon amie, et rien ne pourra détruire cette amitié, affirma-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Tu es gentille, je ne te mérite pas. Aurora, je crois que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi vont au delà de l'amitié, murmura-t-elle terriblement gênée en baissant la tête.

Le silence régna dans la pièce pour ce qui paru être une éternité pour la vampire, alors que cela ne dura que quelques très courtes minutes. Bientôt une main lui releva délicatement le visage, avant qu'une autre vienne lui caresser la joue droite.

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que c'était pour la même raison que j'étais encore éveillée lorsque tu es arrivée, révéla-t-elle tout aussi gênée.

-Aurora...

-Depuis quelques temps mon cœur s'emballait lorsque j'étais près de toi, et jusqu'à ce soir je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais maintenant que tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et que j'ai pu lire dans ton âme, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, poursuivit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Aurora, puis-je t'embrasser ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Rebekah rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et joignit ses lèvres à celle de la rousse. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, et elles avaient un goût sucré. Elle eut des papillons dans le ventre, et elle entendit le palpitant de l'autre femme accélérer son rythme. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, elle était heureuse, et cela ne la dégoûtait pas d'embrasser une femme.

Elle se recula le plus lentement possible, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé sans s'en apercevoir, elle croisa les iris brillants d'amour d'Aurora. Elle aussi avait aimé cela, leur amour n'était donc pas un mensonge, une illusion qu'elles auraient confondu avec quelque chose d'autre.

-Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on me découvre ici, cela pourrait paraître étrange si on me voyait sortir d'ici en cachette, commenta-t-elle.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, cela serait horrible si cela s'apprenait, approuva-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, répondit-elle avant de se lever et de partir. »

Une fois en sécurité dans la pièce qui était la sienne, elle s'allongea et toucha ses lèvres, elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de celles d'Aurora. Elle oublia ce qu'elle était, elle oublia que son séjour ici ne serait pas éternel, et elle s'endormit sans tarder. Il faudrait qu'elle le dise à ses frères, mais pour le moment ce serait son secret.


End file.
